Clue: Gravitation Edition
by GHSNEKO
Summary: Tatchi Aizawa is killed. So, insert Detectives Ryuichi and Shuichi! With, Inspector Hiro and Forensic Expert Fujisaki! All hell will break loose na no da. T for lang. violence. sexuality.....blah blah
1. Chapter 1

CLUE: Gravitation Edition

Disclaimer: I don't own the game of Clue nor the movie, or Gravitation....The only thing I own is my heart, which belongs to Ryu-chan na no da.... I'm kidding.... or am I?

------------

Tohma Seguchi as Mr. Green

Eiri Yuki as Professor Plum

K Winchestor as Colonal Mustard

Ayaka Usami as Miss Scarlet

Noriko Ukai as Mrs. Peacock

Mika Uesugi as Mrs. White

Tatchi Aizawa as Mr. Boddy

Ma and Ken as Bodyguards

Ryuichi Sakuma as Detective Ryuichi na no da

Shuichi Shindou as Dectective Shuichi la li ho

Hiroshi Nakano as Inspector Nakano

Suguru Fujisaki as Forensics Expert Fujisaki-sensei

Sakano as Butler

---------------------------------

**Welcome...To the ONLY Gravi. Clue! Sweetness! Go me, go me! Well, enjoy ch 1! **

**-------------------------------------**

A scream pierced the night. A shadowy figure slipped away unoticed by those responding to the noise. They quickly changed, then joined the others, a look of horror sliding into place. Blood seeped from the body on the floor, staining the oriental rug. The maid screeched again, and one man pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call the police....." he murmured in a calm voice, his green eyes sparking violently..........

Six people sat nervously in the lounge, as far from the body as possible. Two men stood threateningly at the door, daring any to try leaving. A man in his mid-thirties had passed out in the corner; no one really noticed. A knock was heard, and the imposing figures at the door moved aside. It opened to reveal four young men. Two of them bounced into the room, while the others walked in calmly. "Who the hell are you?" one of the impatient guests asked irritably. He had better things to do. "We're detectives na no da!" the brunette answered brightly. "Anyone who believes that is on crack." "It's true!!" the one with the pink hair exclaimed. "Whatever."

"It really is true. We have our own detective agency." said Calm Arrival #2 with a tilt of his green head. "Yep." Calm Arrival #1 shrugged, running a hand through his red hair. The guests stared at them, the calm ones, that is. One appeared to be no more then a high school sophmore at most. The other, maybe, just maybe, a senior..... As for the other two? Both looked like teenagers, though their age was hard to determine. "Eep! Shu-chan, look! A dead person!" "Omigoodness! You're right, Ryu-chan!" "Yuck! Kuma doesn't like blood na no da!" the one addressed as 'Ryu-chan' squeaked. He squeezed the stuffed bunny in his arms tightly.

Another guest was getting annoyed now. "WHAT THE HELL!? Are you gonna tell us who killed him or not?!" the blond yelled, firing at the ceiling with a handgun. "In a moment, sir. Hang on." C#2 smiled. "Hey, idiots. Get over here and behave." The two idiots bounced over, and proceeded to bounce in place. "Ahem. Now, to get on with it, I'm Fujisaki Suguru, the forensics expert." "I'm Nakano Hiroshi. I take care of relations with the police and such."

They waited expectantly for a moment. "Psst. Idiots. Introduce yourselves." "Hmmm? Oh. I'm Shindou Shuichi! I'm a detective!" "Me too! I'm a detective too na no da!" the brunette smiled. "I'm Sakuma Ryuichi! And this is Kumagoro!" "And you guys are how old?" asked a woman with vivid violet hair. "Sixteen." "Nineteen." "You're shitting us. I wanna see proof!" Gun Man demanded. Shrugging, they produced their licences. "No way! No frickin way!" he muttered in disbelief. "What about you?" Sulky Impatient Guy asked boredly. The boy with the bunny looked at him for a few seconds, then handed over his ID. "I'm thirty-one."

All the guests stared at him, wondering what the people of the DMV were smoking. "There's no way in hell you're that old. You look like a teenager." "Looks are deceiving." he smirked. "April 1st, 1977. Tokyo High, Class of 1995." he continued, displaying a class ring. "Now that we're through with introductions........." he trailed off, kneeling next to the dead man. "Suguru-kun.....Do your thing, kay?" The other joined him, examining the body.

"Hmmm.... Rigor mortis has begun setting in........I'd say he's been dead about one to two hours." "Cause of death?" "Nn. Give me a few minutes...." The older one nodded. "Hiro-kun, write this down, ne? Victim: Aizawa Tatchi. Age: twenty-five. Not married. Drinks frequently, smokes regularly. Thankfully, not an organ donor......." He waited while the other wrote this, then continued. "Hmm....Hair: black. Eyes: brown and droopy....Filthy rich....VERY VERY busy........" he paused, holding up a little black book. He paused on a page, then tossed it over his shoulder. "Closet gay....." "How do you know all this?" a woman asked, her blue eyes glittering.

"Emptied his pockets. His licence....Name, Date of Birth, Picture......No little heart..... Five tickets for street intoxication, aka Drunk in Public......Receipt for cigarettes, dated yesterday. Half empty box of cigarettes.....No wedding ring. HUGE diamond in his pinky ring........That book is filled with numbers and names. Mostly females..... but ALOT of men....... with lil notes in the margins.....Not to mention, this little card that apparently gives entry to the.......Hot House......a brothel........"

"So? Alot of rich guys hire prostitutes." Lavender Lady suggested nonchalantly. "Yeah.....But, these hookers don't have breasts. They have.......Well, there are ladies present......." Shuichi trailed off. "Unfortunately, this place has come up in a previous investigation. It happens to be filled to the slimy brim with manwhores....." Ryuichi finished. "Any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Good. Anything, Suguru?"

"Well.....It's hard to say, really.....I mean...He's got a place on the back of his head, but that could be either from a blunt object....or from hitting the floor..... But, there's something around his mouth...Some sort of powder.....Could be poison, might be drugs.......And then, down here, there's a stab wound in his stomach......His neck has a burn mark... like from a rope.....And of course, most predominant, and the most likely cause of immediate death....A bullet through the head.... Obvious from the hole in his temple....." "Damn... How many people were killing this guy?" Ryuichi muttered.

Suguru shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine....But, it was most likely one of them...." He pointed at the guests. "It's impolite to point, young man...." a soft voice reprimanded. Fujisaki turned his head to glare at the man. "Whatever. It's also impolite to kill people." he snapped. "Touche." "Well, come on....We better start to interview them.........." Hiro sighed. "Mhm....Let's start with......you...." Shuichi grabbed Gun Man. "H-Hey!" "It's ok, sir. We're professionals!" "Professional whats, is the question....." Sulky Blond Guy muttered. "I heard that!" "Whatever........."

---------------------------------------------

**Hahaha na no da! Well, Ch 1! R&R please! Oh, btw, I'm putting this as present-day. Therefore, Ryuichi's DOB and Graduation year are correct. Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah**

**Ch 2**

**---------------------**

**Hehe! Voila, Ch 2! Enjoy and Review na no da!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"So, I suppose we'll start with your name?" "K. K Winchestor." "And your real name?" The blond man sighed heavily. "Claude. Claude Winchestor. Please...Just call me K." "Fine. Now, why exactly are you here?" "The same reason we're all here. Aizawa has....had...blackmail material on us........." "So...The victim was blackmailing you?" "Yeah...." "May I ask what exactly he had on you?" "I might as well tell you, since you'll find out anyway.... I've done some things for Seguchi that I could probably get in trouble for....But, the only thing Aizawa really knew about was that I pushed someone in front of a moving car............." The younger men stared at him. "It didn't hit them. I don't think it traumatized them very deeply........." he quickly added.

"And he found out about this...how?" "Simple. He was the guy I pushed." "And you did this why?" "Seguchi told me to." "Who is this Seguchi guy?" Shuichi asked. "My boss. Tohma Seguchi, head of NG Records? Ring a bell? I'm head of security over there...." "I see...And why did Mr. Seguchi tell you to do it?" "Something to do with his wife........." "May I ask what?" "Ask him yourself. It's not my place to say........" K stood and walked out the door. They followed him out. "Mr. Seguchi? Can we speak with you please?" "Yes, of course." Soft Voice Guy answered....

"So, from what Mr. K told us, you're head of NG Records?" "Yes." "Uh-huh... And Mr. K is your head of security?" "Mhm." He seemed distracted. "Suguru. How long are you going to ignore me?" "Huh? You know him?" Hiro asked the younger teen. "Yeah..........He's my cousin....." "You haven't answered my question yet, Suguru-kun." "As long as possible." "Technically, you just stopped ignoring him." Ryuichi pointed out. "Wha-? Tohma, you bastard!" "Now now, Suguru-kun. Be nice. Otherwise, you know who will be upset." "Meep!" The teen hid under the table. "O..kay..? Anyways, why did you ask Mr. K to push Tatchi Aizawa in front of a car?" "He was being a bother." "Oh, so whenever someone gets on your nerves, you shove them in front of moving vehicles?" "Of course not. Aizawa-san did plenty to deserve it. I knew the car wouldn't hit him; K-san is a professional."

"And what exactly did he do to deserve it?" "Well, for one thing, he had an affair with my ex-wife, current at the time. That didn't particularly bother me; she had been cheating on me for years. However, Alana was another matter." "Alana?" "My wife. You see, while Mika was with Tatchi, I had started an affair with Alana, who worked at NG as an intern." the blond replied calmly. Blink. Blink. ^.^

"Oh, Suguru-kun. This is not for the ears of our family, ne?" "Yeah yeah, I know Tohma. You don't want them to know all that." "Right. It would cast a slight pall on the annual dinner if that were to pop up....." "Yeah....." "And we wouldn't want our family to be mean to Alana, now would we?" "No...." "Correct. Thank you, Suguru-kun." "Whatever, Tohma. It's nothing....."

Blink. Blink. Blink, blink. "Will you stop with the damn blinking already!?" Suguru muttered. "Na? Oh. Anyway, what did Aizawa do to this Alana?" "Hmm...Let's see...He hit on her, threatened her, attempted to molest her....Shall I continue?" Blink. "I'll take that as a yes." Blink. "...He got blood all over my nice carpet......." "Who hit him?" The cousins gave Shuichi a look. "Who do you think?" Suguru asked sarcastically. "The girl?" He slapped his forehead. "I hit him........Come to think of it, he also got blood all over Alana......" "Ew." "I know. Luckily, my clothes fit her very well........"

Blink. Blink. Blink, blink. "What?" "Nothing....It's just a little disturbing that you're the same size as your wife." Hiro replied, looking uneasy. "She's very cute in my clothes, isn't she, Suguru?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah.." "Don't space out, baka." Ryuichi rebuked. Fujisaki released his glare. "Eep!" Shuichi squeaked. "You know that doesn't work on me." "Hmm...Sakuma-san?" Ryu turned his gaze back to Tohma, and started. The blond was giving him a fierce glare, almost identical to his cousin's, but somehow....it was waaaaaaaaaaay more disturbing...... "Yeah?"

"So, as I was saying......After he did all of that, I called K-san, and told him to push the rat in front of a car." Blink. "If ANYONE blinks, one more freakin time....I swear, I'm gonna kill them....." Shuichi fought the urge to do it....Bl...Bli....No, stop! He'll kill me! Blin...Blin... BLINK. Suguru slowly stood, and calmly wrapped his hands around the older boy's neck. "ACK! R-Ry-Ryu-i-ichi! H-help me!" he gasped. Ryu rolled his eyes, and glanced at Hiro, who resignedly began to pry Fujisaki's hands away. "Ok, so is that what he had on you? That you had him nearly killed?" "Oh no. No matter what he knew, he didn't have any proof to trace it back to me. I'm quite thorough, Sakuma-san." "Fine. So, what did he have?" "Well, he said he planned on exposing my affair, suing for damages, also known as his bloody nose, and a bunch of other legal mess." "Yeah...But what did he have that would actually work?" "Hm? Oh, he had a photo linked to the affair, and also had some papers that involved a certain coverup I happened to be involved in.......However, that isn't my story... You'll have to talk to Eiri-san about that..."

"Ok, just so we're clear, what happened after you pushed Aizawa?" "I dropped Alana off at her apartment, went home, and proceeded to have a fight with Mika. She was furious about something, and threw divorce papers in my face. Then, she grabbed a few remaining items from the dresser. I signed the papers, which made her even angrier. I guess she had hoped I would stare at them and cry, or something. She snatched them, and stormed out. I didn't see her again until court, and that was over very quickly, seeing as we don't have any children, or anything that would delay the process."

"Sou ka.....Anything else?" "Well, just to make your job easier, I'll tell you what Aizawa-san had on Mika, since she's too much of a bitch to tell you." All but Suguru stared in surprise. They hadn't expected such language from the soft-spoken man. "Aizawa had several photos and recorded conversations between them. The photos are of her trashed, naked, I'll assume. The recordings.....Well, I'm sure you can guess.......Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen? My wife will be here in an hour or so....." "Of course, thank you, Mr. Seguchi."

"Lana's coming?" "Yep. When I talked to her before...the incident.....she was saying something about how much she missed you......" "Oh?" "Mhm.....Now, Suguru, I don't need you and Tatshua fighting over her...." "Yeah yeah...But, Tatshua's not here......." he trailed off. "Oh god, Tohma. He's not coming! Oh kami-sama, please tell me he isn't!!!" "Sorry, cousin dearest, he's coming too. Eiri-san wanted him." "YUKI-SAMA wanted HIM?" "Mhm." "Oh, damn. What's going on?" "Suguru-kun. It's EIRI and TATSHUA we're talking about........You want me to even guess?" "Ummm....No thanks, Tohma.... Heh heh...." The blond smiled and left the room.

Before following, the others turned to Fujisaki. "Why would you fight with this Tatshua guy over your cousin's wife?" "She's freakin beautiful, duh. Besides that, Tatshua tries to molest alot of people. I gotta make sure he NEVER gets his hands on Lana." At that, he left. Shrugging, they followed. And eyebrows rose.

"Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my! What are we going to do?! How can Mr. Aizawa be dead?! How?! How?! How?! How?! How?! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh my!!!!" The man who had been unconscious in a corner earlier.....Well.....He was awake....Alive.....Panicking. "Oy, Sakano! Chill out!" one of the thugs near the door called. "Ooooooh!!! Don't you even care that Mr. Aizawa is dead!!?" "Of course we care. Now, sit the hell down, or I'll plant your face in the floor." "W-What?!" A rain of bullets exploded near the nervous wreck's feet, and he hopped around until he found a seat. "O....kay? Anyways, we need to talk to Eiri Yuki?" Sulky Blond Guy stood up. "Let's get this over with...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What did you think? Huh? Huh? R&R please! And maybe I'll give you a cookie of the chocolate chip nature! Love, GHSNEKO **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Disclaimers are stupid. If I owned anything, would I be writing on Fanfiction for free? Hell no! I'd be writing all over the place, and charging all ya'll peoples some serious cash.

------------------

**Well....Ch. 3......Ch. 4 coming soon! **

---------------------------

"So, Mr. Yuki, what did Aizawa-san have against you?" "The thing Tohma covered up." "Which was?" "None of your business." "Ummmm....." Ryuichi was stuck for the moment. Shuichi leaned forward so he was in Yuki's face. "Tell us!" he whined. "Get. Out. Of. My. Face. Now." The blond's glare was so fierce, Shuichi dove under the table with a squeak. "Umm....Ok....Anyway, Mr. Yuki, what do you do for a living?" "I'm a novelist." "A novelist? You're a writer? Oooh, what kind of writer?! What kind?!" Shuichi had emerged. "Romance." Blink. Blink. "Really?" "Yeah....Is that so hard to believe?" "Oh n-no! Of course not! Heh heh...." Ryu rolled his eyes. "Ok....So, what's your connection to Mr. Seguchi?" "He's my sister's ex-husband."

"Mhm....And this umm....Tatshua guy he mentioned?" Hiro finally spoke. "My younger brother." "What do you think of Seguchi-san's current wife? This....Alana?" "She's a way better wife to Tohma." "So, you think they're a better couple then him and your sister?" "Tohma may be an evil bastard at times, but he's not so bad as to deserve Mika." "Because....?" "Because Mika's a bitch." "Hell, I could've told you that...." Suguru muttered. "No one really likes this Mika woman...do they?" "Mika....is twenty-nine, she has the perfect little manners for people she doesn't know. You know, Tohma's business partners with tons of money.....Tax collecters....Telemarketers......But, with people like me....Tohma....Tatshua....Alana....She's the most impolite, blunt bitch you'll ever meet." "Seguchi-san said something about the material Aizawa held over her.....?"

"Pictures of her completely trashed, and some phone conversations.......See, Mika was looking for a long-term relationship. She doesn't care about the actual person; just the money. Tohma's richer, but Aizawa was more willing to spend his on her. He spoiled her rotten, then dumped her about two weeks after she filed for divorce. So, she went crying back to Tohma. He answered the door in his boxers, and told her to kiss his ass and go back to hell. Then, to top it all off, Alana came out of their room wearing this nightgown Mika had bought, but forgotten. That drove Mika to my house, where I was forced to listen to her whine about how Tohma should take her back. Then, she got it in her head that he would in just a short amount of time, and all she had to do was wait it out.....It's been over six months since Tohma and Alana got married....But, she still calls Alana a slut on a daily basis. So, yeah. My sister's a bitch. The end."

Blink. Blink. Blink, blink. "Well....erm...Thank you, Mr. Yuki......." "Uh-huh." The blond walked out. Still dazed from the monolouge, they sorta followed. Suguru sighed in frustration. Sitting on the couch was his frienemy, Tatshua Uesugi. "Hey, Suguru. Sup?" "Tatshua...Nothing much, you?" ^_^ heh.....SWEATDROP. A loud commotion was heard just beyond the door. "LET ME IN, DAMN IT! I WANNA SEE MY HUSBAND!!" an angry voice yelled. "We're sorry, ma'am, but you can't go in there unless the detectives say so. "Screw the detectives. I haven't seen my darling in two weeks! Move now, or die." The nervous voice of the butler came through. "B-But, ma'am! Mr. Aizawa is dead!!!!" "I know that! My husband called me! Now, do you want to join your boss?" "W-What?! Are...Are y-you threatening me?!" "Duh. Now move it."

The door smacked the wall. A blur streaked in. "TOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The quiet blond was attacked by said blur. The door barely hung on the hinges, revealing the two thugs attempting to revive the butler. "Tohma! I missed you soooo much!!!!" The pretty woman was planting kisses all over his cheeks. "Hello, Alana....I missed you too, honey." Smiling, he made her feet touch the floor, and kissed her sweetly. Judging from the shiny gold ring on her finger, this was the famous Alana Seguchi. DUH. Her attention finally turned from her husband to the others in the room. Her pretty blue eyes, much like Ryuichi's, widened happily. "EIRI-KUN!!!" She glomped the novelist, who caught her, then carefully put her down. "Hey." Smiling brightly, she proceeded to glomp her teenage friends. At the same time. "SUGURU-CHAN!!! TATS-KUN!!!"

They looked like they had died and gone to heaven. After all, they were currently on their backs, underneath the woman of their dreams. Unfortunately for them, she was A. twelve years their senior, and B. Tohma's wife. Tatshua began thanking the gods under his breath, and Suguru added an amen to the mix, his brown eyes skimming quickly over his cousin's delicate frame, with the positively adorable cleavage.

What? He was a hormonal teenager, damn it, and Alana happened to be fond of low necklines, which therefore exposed part of said lovely chest. Tatshua, however, having decided the gods were adequately thanked, allowed his eyes to remain on the aforementioned spot. Not that Alana noticed, being too busy with her giggling.

But Tohma sure as hell noticed. Calmly, he strode over and pulled his lovely kitten away from his ex-brother, the people-raper. There was no way in hell anyone but him was seeing his precious naked. Which is precisely what he told her when she questioned his actions. His pretty green gaze was reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally scary when he glared his Glare of Horrible, Dire, Torturous, Death. Which is why Tatshua paled to a shade known only to sheets and ghosts, and slowly slid away.

The sexy blond novelist smashed his fist into his sexy, hormonal little brother's head. Attempted rape of Alana was a BIG no-no in Yuki's book. She happened to be one of his best friends. In fact, even the very THOUGHT of raping Alana was considered a heinous crime punishable by horrid, near-death experiences. But, since there were no available facilities for such punishment, he contented himself with some good old-fashioned brother-abuse. "ITAI! ITAI!!! ANIKI!!! STOP IT!!" the boy whined.

Meanwhile, the lovely Mrs. Seguchi, with her husband busy playing with her pretty ebony curls, was studying the crime team. Her gaze passed over the three teenagers quickly, but stayed on Ryuichi. One of his eyebrows raised in askance, and she tilted her head a bit. Her sapphire eyes widened in shock. "Sempai?!"

----------------------------

**Well? For whoever may be reading, I hope this was a good chapter! R&R please! SUPER LOVE GLOMP! AND COOKIES! **


End file.
